warhammeronlinefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Swordmaster
"Η διαφώτιση δεν προέρχεται από την εξάσκηση μόνο του σώματος , αλλά και του πνεύματος. Μόνο τότε ένας πραγματικός πολεμιστής μπορεί να καταλάβει την αξία της ζωής και το γιατί πρέπει να υπερασπιστεί πάση θυσία." - Belannaer της Hoeth, Ξιφολόρδος του Λευκού Πύργου Ο Λευκός Πύργος της (White Tower) Hoeth, ο καλύτερος χώρος μάθησης σε όλο τον κόσμο, είναι ο οίκος των μόνιμων μαθητευόμενων πολεμιστών, γνωστοί ως Swordmasters of Hoeth (Σπαθάτορες της Hoeth). Αυτοί οι πολεμιστές εκπαιδεύονται ακατάπαυστα, ακονίζοντας την μοναδική ευκινησία τους και τελειοποιώντας κάθε χρωματισμό και όψη της τέχνης του σπαθιού. Οι Swordmasters λοιπόν είναι ειδικοί στο να χειρίζονται τα καλύτερα σπαθιά της Hoeth, κομψά ξίφη, στα οποία η λεπίδα φτάνει μέχρι και τα 2 μέτρα ύψος. Τόσο είναι το μέγεθος της ικανότητας ενός Swordmaster με το ξίφος, που μπορεί να το υψώσει και να κόψει άνετα τον λαιμό του εχθρού , βάζοντας πάλι στην θέση του πριν καν ο αντίπαλος πολεμιστής προλάβει να υψώσει την ασπίδα του για να τον εμποδίσει. Ειδικότητα του Sword Master Οι μαθητευόμενοι αυτοί πολεμιστές είναι οι πρώτοι και οι καλύτεροι κυρίαρχοι στου σπαθιού, και είναι ικανοί να κρατήσουν είτε ένα πολύ δυνατό σπαθί είτε ένα πολύ μακρύ (greatsword or longsword). Αυτό το καταφέρνουν με την αδιάκοπη εκπαίδευση για να κρατήσουν σε εγρήγορση και το πνεύμα τους αλλά και το σώμα τους. Κάθε ευκίνητη φιγούρα απαιτεί ελαστικότητα και ισορροπία. Καθώς ο Swordmaster κινείται με αρκετές φιγούρες και ευκινησία, είναι σε θέση να ισορροπεί την κάθε "μανούβρα" με την επόμενη, έτσι ώστε τελικά να δημιουργεί ένα απίστευτο αλλά θανατηφόρο χορό. Όμως το σπαθί δεν είναι το μόνο εργαλείο που κατέχει ο Swordmaster. Έχοντας εκπαιδευτεί από τους διοικητές της Hoeth, ο Swordmaster είναι επίσης ικανός να επικαλεστεί τους ανέμους της μαγείας για να ενδυναμώσει το σπαθί του, φέρνοντας δυνατές μαγείας στην επιφάνεια εκεί που το απλό ατσάλι θα είναι άχρηστο. Παίζοντας ως Swordmaster Ένας απλός Swordmaster μπορεί να αντέξει εναντίον πολλών αντιπάλων. Με χάρη και ευλυγισία, ο Swordmaster είναι στην θέση να ανταποδίδει σε πολλές επικίνδυνες απειλές με γρηγοράδα και αποτελεσματικότητα. Το κλειδί είναι να κρατάει την ισορροπία στην διάρκεια της μάχης του. Κάθε κίνηση που εκτελεί ο Swordmaster είναι φτιαγμένη να κρατάει το σώμα σε προετοιμασία για την επόμενη κίνηση. Είναι εξαιτίας αυτής της προετοιμασίας που ένας Swordmaster είναι ικανός να μετατρέπει τα συνεχόμενα και γρήγορα χτυπήματα σε δυναμικούς αμυντικούς αλλά και επιθετικούς μηχανισμούς. Πολεμώντας με τον Swordmaster Με την πρώτη ματιά, ένας Swordmaster είναι δύσκολος αντίπαλος, και πολλοί εχθροί γρήγορα πέφτουν μπροστά στο αστραφτερό και κοφτερό σπαθί του, εάν δεν πλησιάσουν με προσοχή. Το κλειδί της επιτυχίας σας για να μπορέσετε να τον νικήσετε, είναι να εμποδίσετε τους χορούς (dances)του. Ένας Swordmaster βασίζεται στα πόδια του και στην ισορροπία του για να εκτοξεύσει τις επιθέσεις του, και καθώς το ύψος του δυνατού σπαθιού του είναι μεγάλο, δεν μπορεί να φτάσει κάποιον κρυμμένο σκοπευτή. Όπως με όλους τους πολεμιστές melee, ο καλύτερος τρόπος για να τον αντιμετωπίσετε, είναι η απόσταση. Διαλύοντας έτσι τις δυνατές άμυνές του με συγχρονισμένες μακρινές βολές και επιθέσεις μαγικών. Εάν βρεθείτε σε μάχη σώμα με σώμα με αυτούς τους "καλλιτέχνες σπαθιών", διακόψτε αμέσως το χαρισματικό χορό τους με ένα γερό χτύπημα που θα τους βάλει στην θέση τους. Η εμφάνιση του Swordmaster * Βαριά αρματωμένος (Heavy armor) με πολύπλοκα κομμάτια βαριάς πανοπλίας επιστρωμένα πάνω σε mail armor. * Φοράει ψηλά περίκομψα κράνη. * Βαστάει το Μεγάλο Σπαθί της Hoeth, ένα ψηλό και κομψό σπαθί που είναι μαγικά ενδυναμωμένο. Career Mastery Ο Swordmaster παλεύει με μαγικές ενισχύσεις για να μεγαλώσει την δύναμή του και τα χτυπήματά του, γίνοντας έτσι πολύ καλός πολεμιστής μπροστινής μάχης. Απίστευτα ευκίνητος με το καλύτερο χειροποίητο "κομμάτι" Elven Greatsword, ο Swordmaster είναι ο προστάτης των Elf. O Swordmaster συνδέει μαζί μικρές αλυσιδωτές επιθέσεις με τον συνδυασμό ενός Χορού Λεπίδων (Blade Dance). Με κάθε κούνημα του σπαθιού του αναπτύσσει μια πιο ισορροπημένη στάση πολέμου, που του επιτρέπει να χρησιμοποιεί ακόμα πιο δυνατά χτυπήματα, τα οποία αυξάνουν την ισορροπία του ακόμα περισσότερο. Swordmaster Masteries (τα ταλέντα της καριέρας του) Path of Khaine Το Path of Khaine συγκεντρώνεται στην υπογραφή του Swordmaster, το Elf Greatsword, ένα μαζικό αλλά έξοχο όπλο που μπορεί να χειριστεί με απίστευτη ταχύτητα. Ενώ κανένα High Elf δεν θα λάτρευε ποτέ τον Θεό του Πολέμου, ένας ειδικός αυτού του path αναγνωρίζει τον Khaine ως μια ισχυρή και αναγκαία φιγούρα, και ο Swordmaster φέρνει τον γρήγορο θάνατο σε όποιον σταθεί στον δρόμο του. Path of Vaul Το Path of Vaul κυρίως έχει σχέση με την άμυνα, και κάποιος ειδικός σε αυτό το path μπορεί να παρασυρθεί να κάνει στην άκρη το υπέροχο σπαθί του για μια κομψή Elf-χειροποίητη ασπίδα. Ο Swordmaster που ειδικεύεται σε αυτό το μονοπάτι θα είναι ο πυρήνας της μάχης. Path of Hoeth Το Path of Hoeth είναι για τους Swordmasters που έχουν ξοδέψει περισσότερο χρόνο στον Λευκό Πύργο, αναπτύσσοντας τις μαγικές ικανότητές τους και μαθαίνοντας πως να τις ενσωματώνουν στις επιθέσεις τους όμορφα. Ένας που έχει επιλέξει αυτό το μονοπάτι της καριέρας του, θα μάθει τρόπους για να προκαλεί αδυναμία στους εχθρούς του αλλά και να προστατεύεται στην μάχη. Abilities Spells Aethyric Armor 40 Action Points Instant cast Leads to Normal Balance The power coursing through your blade is extended to your armor, increasing it by 5 and increasing your Disrupt chance by 5%. Aethyric Grasp 30 Action Points Instant cast 60s cooldown Roots up to 4 enemies within 30 feet of you, making them unable to move for 5 seconds. Root has a 50% chance to break whenever hit. Blurring Shock No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance A powerful slash that deals 103 Spirit damage. Bulwark No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast 300s cooldown Only usable on Doors Repairs a friendly keep door for 5% of it's total health over 15 seconds. Challenge 30 Action Points Instant cast 30s cooldown You challenge all opponents in front of you, forcing monsters to attack you. While challenged, your opponents will deal 30% less damage to everyone other than you. This effect will fade after 15 seconds or after your opponent has hit you 3 times. Crashing Wave No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast 20s cooldown Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance You launch two powerful blows dealing a total of 150 Spirit damage and knocking your opponent down for 3 seconds. Crushing Advance 30 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance Requires Shield A calculated shield maneuver that inflicts 75 damage and interrupts any spells being cast. In addition your block rate is increased by 5 for 10 seconds. Dazzling Strike 45 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast 10s cooldown Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance When your blade hits your opponent it releases a blinding flash of light that deals 125 damage, and disorients your target for 5 seconds, increasing their build times by 1 seconds. Deflect Oil No Cost Instant cast 300s cooldown Channeled 10% reduction in damage taken by Oil siege engines. You will also protect two other group mates within 1 feet. Only one effect of this type may be on a player at a time. Dragon's Talon No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance You release two rending blows that deal 75 Spirit damage each, crippling your target for 4 seconds and reducing the damage they deal with every attack by 20%. Eagle's Flight 40 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance A guarded strike that deals 100 damage and improves your chance to parry by 25% for 5 seconds. Ensorcelled Blow 40 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast Leads to Improved Balance A quick precision slash that calls out the enchantment in your blade dealing 75 Spirit damage. Ether Dance No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast 8s cooldown Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance Requires Great Weapon You focus on your target, slashing repeatedly for up to 3 seconds, striking them up to five times and dealing 77 Spirit damage with each hit. Gryphon's Lash 45 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast Leads to Improved Balance A fierce attack that deals 103 damage and cannot be Blocked or Parried. Guard No Cost 150 ft range Instant cast Only usable on other players You defend one of your allies and try to take attacks meant for them. As long as you are within 30 feet of them, any damage that they suffer and all hate that they cause will be split evenly between the two of you. Gusting Wind 40 Action Points Instant cast Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance You execute a quick spin rending the air around you and producing a magical shockwave that which deals 90 damage to all opponents within 10 feet of you. Heaven's Blade 60 Action Points Instant cast You enchant your blade with the spirit of the heavens. All your melee attacks have a 25% chance to deal an additional 77 Spiritual damage to your opponent. Hold The Line! 20 Action Points Instant cast 60s cooldown Requires Shield You focus your defenses against enemy fire, increasing your chances to dodge and disrupt by 45% for 12 seconds. You will also defend all allies behind you, up to 40 feet away, increasing their chances to dodge and disrupt by 15% as long as they remain at your back. Allies may have this effect stacked on them up to 3 times. This effect will end if you break your concentration, or run out of action points. Intimidating Blow 45 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast 5s cooldown Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance An overpowering strike that deals 125 damage and decreases your opponent's morale by 100. Juggernaut 50 Action Points Instant cast 60s cooldown You become filled with unstoppable power, removing all snaring, rooting, stunning, and disarming effects. Modify War Engine No Cost 5 ft range 3s cast 300s cooldown Siege Targetted buff. Decreases the cooldown times of that siege engine by 0 seconds for 30 seconds Nature's Blade 60 Action Points Instant cast You enchant your blade with the spirit of nature. All your melee attacks gain a 25% chance to steal 93 stat points from a random stat on your target for 10 seconds. Phantom's Blade 60 Action Points Instant cast You enchant your blade with the sprits of the dead. All your melee attacks a 25% chance to remove 50 morale from your target Phoenix's Wing 40 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance Requires Great Weapon A broad slash that hits all opponents in front of you for 129 damage, as well as increasing hate from monsters. Protection of Hoeth 25 Action Points Instant cast 60s cooldown Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance You call upon the magic in your blade to form a barrier to protect you, absorbing up to 450 damage for up to 5 seconds. Quick Incision 25 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast 5s cooldown Requires Improved Balance Leads to Perfect Balance A rapid slash to your opponents legs that deals 240 damage over 10 seconds and snares them by 40% for 10 seconds. Redirected Force 25 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast 5s cooldown Requires Block Leads to Improved Balance Redirects the force of a blocked blow into a devastating attack dealing 175 damage and generating a large amount of additional hate from monsters. Sapping Strike 25 Action Points 5 ft range Instant cast 10s cooldown Leads to Improved Balance A targeted strike that saps the energy from your target dealing 77 damage and reducing your opponent's AP by 10 every second for 5 seconds. Taunt 20 Action Points 65 ft range Instant cast 15s cooldown You enrage your opponent, interrupting any currently building abilities and forcing monsters to attack you. While taunted your opponent will take 30% more damage from your attacks. This effect will fade after 15 seconds or after your opponent has hit you 3 times. Wall of Darting Steel 30 Action Points Instant cast Requires Great Weapon You spin your greatsword with astounding speed forming a wall of steel between you and your opponent. Increases your chance to Dodge, Disrupt and Parry attacks by 50%, but reduces your movement speed by 40%. Whenever you Parry an attack you will reflect back 103 damage. Whispering Wind No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast 20s cooldown Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance You release two swift blows that deal 75 Spirit damage each, interupting any building attack and will Silence your target for 5 seconds. Wrath of Hoeth No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast Requires Perfect Balance Leads to Normal Balance The magic from your blade is released in a staggering explosion that deals 100 damage to all opponents within 30 feet. In addition your opponent's Spiritual resistance will be reduced by 236 for 10 seconds. Tactics Adept Movements Passive Tactic Wall Of Darting Steel will now only drain 30 action points per second. Balanced Accuracy Passive Tactic Increases your chance to critically hit by 10% while you have Improved Balance, or 20% while you have Perfect Balance. Bend The Winds Passive Tactic Increases your Elemental resistance by 195. Bolstering Enchantments Passive Tactic When Blade Enchants trigger they will also reduce your target's Spiritual and Corporeal resists by 236 for 10 seconds as well as increasing your own group's Spiritual and Corporeal resists by 236 for 10 seconds. Centuries Of Training Passive Tactic Upon striking a target there is a 25% chance to inflict an additional 120 damage over 5 seconds. Dampening Talon Passive Tactic Dragon's Talon will now reduce the target's damage output by 20% for 5 seconds. Deep Incision Passive Tactic Quick Incision will now inflict 410 damage over 10 seconds. Discerning Offense Passive Tactic Your attacks have a 10% reduced chance to be defended against. Ensorcelled Agony Passive Tactic Ensorcelled Blow will now cause an additional 165 Spiritual damage over 5 seconds. Focused Offense Passive Tactic You deal 25% more damage, and all enemy monsters will hate you 25% less than normal, but you take 20% more damage any time you're hit. Forceful Shock Passive Tactic Blurring Shock now knocks back players and knocks down monsters. Gryphon's Precision Passive Tactic Gryphon's Lash gains a 25% chance to Stun the target for 1 second. Your target will not gain the \Unstopable\ ward from this Stun. Impeccable Reactions Passive Tactic Each time you parry an attack, there is a 25% chance that your Balance will be increased. Isha's Protection Passive Tactic Heals are 20% more effect on you. Lingering Intimidation Passive Tactic Intimidating Blow will now reduce your target's chance to Critically hit by 25% for 10 seconds. Menace Passive Tactic Enemy monsters will hate you 100% more than normal on all attacks. Perfect Defenses Passive Tactic Increase Block and Parry chances by 5% when in Improved Balance, and 10% when in Perfect balance. Poised Attacks Passive Tactic Attacks dealt from Improved or Perfect Balance are 10% harder to defend against. Potent Enchantments Passive Tactic Blade Enchantments will also deal 231 damage over 9 seconds whenever they trigger. Rugged Passive Tactic Increases Toughness by 124. Unstoppable Juggernaut Passive Tactic Juggernaught's cooldown is reduced to 20 seconds. Vaul's Buffer Passive Tactic On a succuessful Block, Parry, Dodge or Disrupt you will absorb up to 275 damage over the next 10 seconds. This effect will not trigger more than once every 3 seconds. Volatile Enchantments Passive Tactic Increases the chances for all of your Blade Enchantments to trigger to 50%. Winds' Force Passive Tactic Gusting Wind's area of effect is increased to 30 feet. Morales Bladeshield Morale Rank 3 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown You become protected by a magical shell for a few moments which will strike back at any attacker for 480 damage and absorb up to 960 damage for up to 10 seconds. Demolishing Strike Morale Rank 1 No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast 60s cooldown A powerful melee attack that reduces armor by 818 and deals 720 damage over 15 seconds Distracting Bellow Morale Rank 3 No Cost 100 ft range Instant cast 60s cooldown A loud shout that startles your target and all enemies within 30 feet of them, reducing their damage by 50% for 10 seconds. Grapple Morale Rank 1 No Cost 5 ft range Instant cast 60s cooldown Both you and your target are held tightly in place for 10 seconds, and neither one of you can move. This effect can not be dispelled or broken. Guard Of Steel Morale Rank 1 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown Greatly increases your group's Toughness by 93 for 10 seconds. Immaculate Defense Morale Rank 4 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown An impressive display of defense which reduces incoming damage by 22% for both you and all group members within 65 feet of you for 10 seconds. Raze Morale Rank 2 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown Repeatedly attack all enemies in front of you, inflicting 240 damage every second for 3 seconds, up to 65 feet away. Shadow Blades Morale Rank 4 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown All enemies within 30 feet suffer 1200 Spiritual damage over 12 seconds, and will steadily lose 28 Morale. Shield of Valor Morale Rank 4 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown Requires Shield Everyone in your group regains 200 action points and is protected by a magical barrier for 10 seconds which will absorb up to 240 damage. Shield Wall Morale Rank 2 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown Increases your chance to block by 100% for 10 seconds. Whirling Geyser Morale Rank 4 No Cost Instant cast 60s cooldown Requires Great Weapon A spinning attack that inflicts 824 damages to all enemies within 30 feet and then knocks them away. Wings Of Heaven Morale Rank 2 No Cost 100 ft range Instant cast 60s cooldown You magically leap through the air towards your target. When you land, all enemies around you will become snared for 10 seconds, reducing their run speed by 60%. Σύνδεσμοι *Ο Swordmaster στο Warhammer Online *Άρθρο από το Greek Warhammer Online Κατηγορία:Careers